PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Inspection Program Review for Work towards Completion of Manufactured Food Standards project of the Wyoming Department of Agriculture (WDA), Consumer Health Services (CHS) long term objective is to research and obtain an inspection system which would allow the organization to achieve conformance with Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS). The mission of WDA/CHS ?Through inspection, licensing and monitoring the division strives to provide food safety to the citizens of Wyoming? aligns with the MFRPS by providing for an integrated food safety system to ensure food safety for the citizens of Wyoming. The WDA/CHS anticipates the project will require a five (5) year plan to be fully implemented. Within year one (1) of the program WDA/CHS intends to complete a baseline self assessment of the MFRPS and update the strategic plan. WDA/CHS personnel will travel to other MFRPS enrolled states to assess risk based inspection systems available. WDA/CHS will solicit information and instruction from companies offering software currently marketed. The decision making body, includes the Wyoming Department of Agriculture, Administration and Consumer Health Services Division and the State of Wyoming, Department of Enterprise Technology Services. These entities will be responsible for selecting an inspection system which would allow WDA/CHS to come into full to significant conformance with Standard 3 of the MFRPS. It is projected that this would occur by year two (2) of the five (5) year plan. During year two (2) the organization would anticipate purchasing software for a sustaining risk based inspection system. Year three (3) WDA/CHS will complete training of CHS personnel on the inspection system and complete a comprehensive self assessment of the MFRPS. Year four (4), and five (5) include training and use of the program. The intention is full implementation by the end of year five (5) with comprehensive inspection system in place which allows for sustained conformance with MFPRS which provides for a uniform and measureable food safety program. The purchase and implementation of an improved risk based inspection system will assist the WDA/CHS to achieve significant to full conformance with Standards No. 3 and No. 8 of the MFRPS. An adequate risk based inspection system would also afford WDA/CHS the ability to track sustaining conformance with Standard No.6. In achieving substantial to full conformance in each of these standards Wyoming Department of Agriculture, Consumer Health Services will be better able to demonstrate significant to full conformance in the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards as a whole.